Trapped with the Black
by lol.i.funny
Summary: Bella Swan gets trapped on the tour bus of famouse singer Jacob black, for 2 weeks! She's not a big fan of Jacob but he's gonna try and change that;) PLEASE READ MY STORY AND ADD ME TO FAVORITES


**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella please?" Alice, who was currently on her knees, begged.

Alice Cullen. We had been best friends since elementary school. She was the typical 'IT'girl. Brown hair cut perfectly to her shoulders, hazel eyes. Every guy was after her. I on the other hand, hadn't had a boyfriend in four years. When we tell people we're best friends. They're totally surprised. Probably because we're total opposites. I had the ordinary long brown hair and brown eyes. Then there was our opposite academic personalities. Alice had straight A's; and I, being the carefree person I am, was lucky enough to make it to second period on time.

"Pretty please Bella." she asked again standing up.

"How about no?" I answered. She pouted as I proceeded to pick up my new seventeen magazine.

"Please?! If I don't meet him I'll just die! You wouldn't want that would you?" she asked falling to her knees again. That was typical Alice. Drama Queen.

"Why the hell should I anyway? For the past two days I've heard nothing but you obsess over this Jason Black, Jacob Blue...whatever the fuck his name is" She was in the process of begging me to take her to some meet and greet. "He's just some singer. You'll live."

"JACOB BLACK," she corrected. "and he's not 'some singer' he's THE singer." she said looking at me. I continued to flip through my magazine trying to ignore her begging. "Fine. How about this? You take me, I do your Math homework for the next two weeks?!"

"I have math?" I asked surprised. I really need to start showing up to school more often.

"Yeah it's that eight o'clock class you never show up to." she informed.

"Classes start at eight?!" that's it. After spring break, I really need to start going to school more often.

"Yeah, that's why everyones usually already at school when you get there." she said with a are-you-being-serious look.

"I thought you guys were just overachievers." I whispered.

"Please?! Please?! Please!" she started to beg once again.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to regret this..When does this thing start?" I asked.

"YES! I love you! I love you! Ah!" she screamed.

"Yep, already regretting this."

"Sorry! I'm just so happy."

"But dont forget that you doing two weeks of my math homework AND you let me cheat off of your test." I said.

"Are you really going to start coming to school early?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pft, no. But on test days I will. I can not afford failing another class. And you better let me cheat." I said smiling.

"Have I mentioned your the best friend in the world?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What now?"

"Well that meet and greet?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"It starts in an hour." she said.

"WHAT?!" my eyes widening. "Do you know how crowded it's going to be by now?"

"Well i was hoping you'd cave sooner but you, my best friend, are one tough cookie." she laughed. She grabbed my hand dragging me out to my car.

I don't see why girls obsess over a boy musician. I mean, there 3 billion other girls on this planet. He's not going to notice one out of all of them. Unless you're rich and your parents buy them, I doubt they'll ever have a chance. Right?

We arrived at the meet and greet just as they started signing autographs. Let me tell you, never go to a meet and greet. You'll get a headache within the first five seconds of being there.

"You know of you actually learned how to fucking drive properly, instead of ignoring stop signs and speeding up when the lights' yellow, you'd actually have your fucking license. Then I wouldn't have had to drive you here and listen to thousands of bitches scream in my ear." I tried yelling over the crowd.

"Ah!" she suddenly screamed as we moved forward a bit.

"You being one of them!" I said trying to get my ears to stop ringing.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, they're so amazing." Alice said getting choked up.

"Oh my- are you being serious? You're actually fucking crying?" I said. "This is not happening."

What is up with these obsessed fans? Crying over someone you don't even know. Pathetic. I mean, being a fan is perfectly okay. But there's a fine line between just being a fan and being a crazy fan. I mean, if you know the time the person was born and in what hospital room they were born in, that's just a little over board. Don't you think?

When we first got here we were last in line and now, two hours later, we were nearly at the front. Thank god I said to myself, she can get her autograph and we can leave.

That's when I noticed the Jason guy or whatever stand up "Thank you everyone for coming out today. I'm really sorry I didn't get to all of you, but I love you guys so much and I hope to see you soon."

"I was sooooo close!" Alice cried "so close to breathing the same air particles as him."

"This is bullshit." I said snatching her picture. "You go warm up the car, I'll get your autograph." I said.

When I'm angry I tend to talk to myself, which I was currently doing, ignoring all the stares.

"Who does that dick think he is. Making me stand in the cold for 2 fucking hours! Not to mention listening to bitches screaming for 2 hours! If Alice wants an autograph. I'll get her an autograph!"

I marched straight to his your bus door. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I yelled "BEORE I BREAK IT DOWN!"

Within seconds I was snatched up by a guard as the door swung open. And there I was slung over a big mans shoulders while in the presence of a really good looking dude.

**Hope you liked my story so far lettme know wat u guys think;) BYE **


End file.
